


Bruises and Broken Bones

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Hartwin, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: Eggsy and Harry are chasing after a target when Eggsy suffers a fall down a flight of stairs, leading to Harry fighting to keep him conscious and out of shock while they wait for the ambulance.Multi chaptered- The next chapters will be Harry looking after Eggsy while he's on bed rest.





	Bruises and Broken Bones

It happened in a matter of seconds. On a mission, Merlin screaming in their ears to fucking chase the target. Harry and Eggsy were obviously doing that, but it's quite hard trying to shoot at someone, run, and go down flight after flight of stairs at the same time. Merlin just didn't understand, obviously, from where he was sitting in his comfy office chair and staring at some screens, probably with a warm cup of coffee to hand. Why did the target have to live at the top of a block of flats?! Why couldn't they have taken the lift?! Fucking hell. 

Eggsy's legs were turning to jelly after the tenth flight, but Harry was still running ahead. That man was bloody ancient compared to Eggsy, how the hell did he have so much stamina? Eggsy didn't want to know. 

"Fuckin' hell!" Eggsy pants, running down another flight of stairs, trying to reload his pistol at the same time. That's when it happens. His legs get in a tangle, and he stumbles, falling down a full flight of stairs. He yells in pain as his face cracks off the freezing concrete, his legs taking a hit on the way down as well.

"Galahad, you have a man down!" Merlin is now yelling through the glasses. "Abandon the bloody target, we've got agents waiting outside for them. For God's sake, Eggsy!" 

Harry's panting with adrenaline, shaking with it when he turns around to Eggsy. He's still laid out on the stairs, groaning and gasping and swearing from the pain. Harry can't risk moving him in case he's hurt his spine. All he can do is hold Eggsy's head still to stop any potential spinal injuries worsening while Merlin scrambles paramedics to their location.

"FUCK!" Eggsy screams, his voice echoing through the empty stairwell. "SHIT, FUCK, SHIT! MY FUCKING LEG, 'ARRY!"

As the adrenaline wears off, Harry realises why Eggsy's screaming. He starts to assess Eggsy's injuries, starting at his head and working down. Possible concussion, he heard a crack when Eggsy fell. Half of Eggsy's face has swollen up from hitting his face off the concrete stairs and tumbling down them. His face has so suddenly blown up that half of it isn't recognisable anymore, his eye forced shut by his swollen brow and cheek, his lip completely bust open. Eggsy jerks, and Harry grasps his face harder. "Keep still, Eggsy. I don't want you breaking your bloody neck." 

Harry's eyes work down his body. Possible spinal injury, cracked ribs? He wouldn't be able to tell without seeing Eggsy shirtless. Harry's eyes stop at his legs, and even he murmurs a quiet "Shit…". Eggsy's left leg is sitting at almost a ninety degree angle, most definitely broken. "Merlin, are you seeing this?" 

"That leg is buggered. Paramedics ETA six and a half minutes." Merlin mutters. "Is he in shock? His heart rate is off the bloody charts." 

"Eggsy, look at me. Look into my eyes. I need to see your pupils." Harry stares down at him, looking for pupil dilation. It's hard to distinguish between the sweat on his brow being from running or shock. The swelling has turned his whole face red, so he can't see if Eggsy's going pale."Do you feel like you're going to be ill, Eggsy? Do you feel faint? Is the room spinning?" 

"PISS OFF WITH YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONS!" Eggsy screams, trying to squirm again. Harry holds him still, though. "MY FUCKING LEG IS BROKEN! FUCK YOU, MAN!" 

Harry wishes nothing more in this moment to tranquillise Eggsy, stop the catty remarks and the yelling and the squirming. But he knows he can't. Eggsy falling asleep is the worst thing that could happen in the situation. 

Eggsy keeps on screaming abuse at him, until his voice suddenly softens and slurs. Harry's eyes widen, patting Eggsy's good cheek. "Eggsy? Eggsy, keep focused. Merlin, paramedics! Where are they?!" 

"Three minutes! His blood pressure is dropping, keep him awake." Merlin stares at the screen with Eggsy's vitals on them. The Kingsman issued watch on his wrist monitors his heart rate, blood pressure, and sleep, though Merlin's just looking at the first two at the moment. 

Suddenly, there's a gag. Eggsy coughs, then gags again. 

"You're gonna have to turn him, Harry." Merlin warns. "He's going into shock and he'll choke on his sick if you don't put him on his side."

"His back…" Harry frets, staring down at Eggsy's face. He's gone clammy under his hands, and his eyes are starting to cross. "I can't risk his back breaking by shifting him." 

Eggsy retches and then gargles. He's stopped talking now, and Harry realises how useful the screaming actually was. It meant that Eggsy was fully conscious and could feel all his injuries, and alerted the paramedics to their location within the building. 

"He's choking, Harry. Make the bloody call." Merlin snaps, trying to keep calm, but even his hands are shaking by just watching. 

Harry sheds his coat, piling it into a makeshift pillow under where Eggsy's head will rest, then slowly and meticulously rolls him onto his side, trying not to jostle his back. Eggsy coughs again, and some bile dribbles out onto the stairs. 

There's a bang from downstairs, and yellings of "Agent Galahad?!" before the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. Eggsy's unresponsive, apart from occasionally choking up more bile. The paramedics, thankfully, brought a gurney with them. Harry's instantly shoved out of the way as Eggsy's head is secured and he's placed on a back brace, a tube suddenly shoved down his throat in case he vomits again. He follows as they rush Eggsy down the stairs, and Harry knows that Eggsy's in a bad way. He's loaded into an ambulance, but he knows it'll go to the medical bay at HQ instead of some general hospital. 

As Harry tries to get in, he's again pushed away. One of the paramedics stops from where they're cutting Eggsy's trouser leg open to tell Harry off. "There's no space in the ambulance, agent Galahad. If there was, we would take you. You'll have to follow behind." 

Harry groans as the ambulance doors shut on him, leaving him in the car park on his own as it speeds off, blues and twos blaring. Harry climbs into their getaway car and follows, his driving erratic. It's a wonder he hasn't crashed by the time he gets to HQ. Merlin meets him at the doors of the medical facilities. 

"They're doing some x-rays and then taking him straight to surgery." He sighs out. Harry tries to push past him, but Merlin holds him back. "We've been told to wait out here. He'll be under for a couple of hours." 

"Oh, bloody Christ…" Harry runs his hands through his hair and takes off his glasses, sitting down in one of the plastic chairs against the wall. "Did you catch the target, at least?" 

Merlin's lips quirk up in a small smile for half a second. Always worried about the mission. "Yes, he's been dealt with. In the meantime, you stink of sweat and gunpowder. Go shower." 

"Promise to alert me when Eggsy gets out of surgery?" Harry stands. He's not leaving until Merlin promises.

"Yes, I promise." 

"Good… I'll have your head if you forget." Harry smiles at Merlin, though he isn't joking. He will hunt Merlin down it he doesn't notify him of Eggsy waking. With that, he turns on his heel, walking down to the private quarters to wash the smell and the adrenaline off him in a cool shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/a comment if you liked it!!!! It really inspires me to write more ❤️


End file.
